Rat King (TMNT comics)
The Rat King 'is a villain in the ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comics and other media. He is a member of the Pantheron who controls animals though his origins and background varies in each incarnation. History ''Mirage Comics'' Rat King made his debut in the Mirage comics in the Tales of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #4 as the story's main villain. He was resigning in a swamp for serveal Months The Rat King decides to go to an amusement park and used it for shealter for winter.This is where he first meets the Turtles and their friend Casey Jones who were there for Training. The Rat King tries to kill them and feed them to his Rats but was Eventually defeated by Leonardo who then knocks him off a ledge. The Rat King appears in the City at War arc where he plays a major role. Splinter was injured on his leg where he met the Rat King who then appears to taunt SPlinter and makes him into a monster. Splinter later to his suprise found the corpse of the Rat King. The Rat King appears in Vol 4 where his origins are shown that he was a member of the Pahnethon who controls animals that they have rule over. The Rat King later shows up as a ghost offering SPlinter to join him in the Pantheron but Splinter declines. ''Archie Comics'' The Rat King appears in the Archie Comics incarnation and his name in this version is '''Lord Ha'ntaan. He first appears in #11 and later has a major role in the future shark trilogy.In the Shark Trilogy he was shown to still be active without having aged at all and still being a foe for the future turtles. ''IDW Comics'' The Rat King is apart of the familly called the Pahneton which are a race of immortals and is the brother of Kistune. He had the mind control ability on not just rats but for any beings. He is malicious trister who dosen't care about winning,losing,or conquest but only cares about causing Chaos for his tates. TV Series 1987 Series The Rat King appeares as a recurring villain in this series where he often teams up with Leatherhead, 2003 Series The Rat King appears in the 2003 series first appearing as the Slayer who is a clone of Bishop and in his second appearance would later turn into the Rat King. 2012 Series The Rat King in this incarnation was potrayed as a mad scientist named Doctor Victor Falco who wanted psycic powers and later turns into the Rat King.The Rat King in this series was far more malevolent and terrifying than any version. Category:Male Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:On & Off Category:TMNT Villains Category:Immortals Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Siblings Category:Rivals Category:Brainwashers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Revived Category:Noncorporeal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Torturer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Tragic Category:Stalkers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Honorable Category:Opportunists